Another one?
by Poseidonsprincess484
Summary: When Briar's niece comes to live with her in Ferryport landing, the Grimms welcome her. But after a while, the Grimms not-so-normal life begins to waver, and old rivals are brought to the surface. First story. Enjoy!
1. Briar's neice

**I do have to tell you, The ages have changed.**

**Daphne is sixteen.**

**Puck looks eighteen.**

**Sabrina **_**is**_** eighteen.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

Sabrina's POV

" Hi Briar." Uncle Jake said. Still the ever so in love uncle we all know. Briar leaned over the counter and addressed us all. " Hi guys." I was the only one who heard the little tick in her voice. Excitment?

" Briar, is somthing going on?" I asked, curiousity getting the best of me. She smiled and nodded at me. " My neice is coming. I can't wait!" Jake looked slightly interested. " Her age?" Granny asked. She just has to know every little detail.

" Well... to tell the truth, she was born in the 5th century, but she stopped aging at seventeen." Briar said. Uncle Jake smiled and turned to me, Puck and Daphne. " Great, another kid for you three to hang out with!"

I heard a door swing open and we all turned to the front of the store. Standing there, was a tall slender girl, with curly red hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were wide and emerald green. She wore worn out blue jeans that were pre-ripped on the thighs. They were tucked into beige leather boots that ended just below her knees. She had a pink tank-top on under a thin beige coat that only covered half of her arms and ended just under her rib-cage. She looked nice.

" I wouldn't choose to consider myself a goat." She said in a thick British accent. Picking up two white suitcases and a green backpack I hardly noticed, she walked over and stood next to Briar. They hugged and Briar shed a few tears of happiness.

Wiping her cheeks, Briar introduced us all.

" Lucienne, this is Jake, Relda, Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Mr. Canis. Grimms, this is my neice, Lucienne." She bowed. Old fashioned, much?

" What was that about?" Daphne asked before biting her palm. Sixteen years old and she still hasn't broken that habit.

" I know that there is Royalty within your group. Is there not?" She turned to Puck. " I do believe you to be Robin Puck Goodfwellow, Prince of Faerie, and as you call yourself, ' The Trickster King'. Please, inform me if I happen to be incorrect." She stated.

Puck looked stunned for a moment. Normally he has to tell people who he is. Since he's grown up, people have mistaken him for Peter Pan more and more. Odd how both of the boy's who would ' never grow up', decided to do so.

Anyways, That only lasted two seconds, then his chest welled up with pride. I quickly exhaled and rolled my eyes. Uggh. This nice girl is trying to pay him respect and all he can do is take pride in himself.

I shook my head and left, leaning on the wall.

_Relda's POV_

" What did I say?" Lucienne asked, her wide eyes getting slightly wider, making her look upset.

" Nothing, Lucienne. She just get's angry easily." After a second, I realised somthing. " Liebling, I hope this doesn't offend you, but your name is a bit much to say. Do you have a nickname, or somthing we could call you?"

" Sweetheart?" She questioned. She knows German? " I guess you could call me Luc **(A/N It's pronounced ' Luke' not 'Luck')**. I haven't been called that for awhile, but I think it could come back."

" That's lovely." I looked at my watch. " Quite sorry, but we must be getting home for dinner."

She nodded and shook all of our hands. " I hope to see you all again. Please tell Sabrina it was a pleasure meeting her." She said. I nodded and we all left.


	2. A coincidence?

**Hi! I really feel the need to thank all my readers. I wasn't at all expecting this many in such short notice. I also want to thank LyricLingo and LivingBeyondReality for sending me the nice reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm or the characters within it, but Lucienne was my own idea.**

_Luc's POV_

"Aunty Briar, can you please tell me more about this town?" I asked as we sat down for dinner. She glanced at me momentarily and smiled. " Okay, I will. But I must warn you, living in a town for two hundred years really gets to someone. So just tell me if you get tired of me speaking. You will, won't you?" There was laughter in her voice.

I nodded. " I wouldn't have you rambling on all night now, would I?" She smiled and started to speak.

I listened to her voice, so gentle, and soothing. I found myself three hours later, curled up on a chair with Aunty Briar sitting next to me. Both of us looking at the dancing fire in front of us. As Aunty Briar continued on, I saw the scenes play out and shape themselves in the flames.

I saw an eleven year old girl, next to a younger girl, confronting a boy on a throne of trash. Two girls with hair on end, walking into a hall filled with sleepy children. Slightly older now, probably thirteen and eleven now, with a large serpent like creature. In a room, a little girl, in a fiery red cloak, sitting in a cot, looking innocent, except for the burning sensation of insanity in her eyes.

My eyes drifted closed and I fought to keep them open in vain. I only just saw a girl, the tender age of eleven, pulling a sword out of a giant's palm. A thought ran through my mind. I recognize that sword. From far into my past.

But before I could think on it further, I drifted off to sleep, the glorious thought of remembrance floating away on the waters of unconsiousness.

Sabrina's POV

" Sabrina, that was very rude of you! How could you be so mean to her! She seems very nice." Granny scolded when she, Uncle Jake, Puck, , and Daphne walked out of Briar's coffee shop. I shrugged. The truth was I was mad at Puck. He was... no, I need to correct myself. He _is_ so selfish! Her meets the new girl in town, the very few everafters I find enjoyable and all he can do is take pride in himself!

" Yeah, I like her. She's so Punk Rock!" Again, Daphne is sixteen and she still can't get over her old habits. I stayed quiet and tried not to look at anyone. We got home and I went up to my room.

I was called down for dinner, but I stayed sitting on my bed. I watched as the sun went down and the moon came up. Daphne came in, but just for a minute to grab her pajamas. I guess she's sleeping in Granny's room tonight. Good, I'm not in the mood.

I layed down, not bothering to change, I stared at the cracks in the ceiling. The almost looked like waves. My eyes felt heavy as I stared at the waves on the roof, thinking of my past adventures. I just barely saw a memory that wasn't mine.

A hand, covered in armor, pulling a sword out of the scaly body of a dragon. Somthing hit me. I know that sword!

But before I could think further, the waves on the ceiling drifted me off to sleep, and my thoughts burned away, in the fire of unconsiousness.

**So, I hope you liked it. It was all I could think of, but I guess it's fairly important to the plot. So this is chapter two! Please check out the poll on my profile, I need help!**

**I'll try to update soon,**

**Poseidonsprincess :)**


	3. Hello

**Hi guys! I want to thank my veiwers for sticking with me, I really am very grateful. Also, thanks to Enerzaya and LyricLingo for the new reviews! **

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Sisters Grimm, although I am a dedicated reader, go Michael!**

_Luc's POV_

" Hi Relda. Do you mind if Lucienne stays here for the day? If you must you can take her with you wherever you go. She wants to get to know you guys." Aunty Briar stood in the Grimms's doorway, Relda in front of her, me behind her, hope pouring into me like a waterfall.

" Well, of course she can! I think the children would love to see her again, also, I want her to meet Red." Now I was just plain curious. Who is this Red? " Come in, dear." Relda said, taking my hand and leading me into the house.

The inside was interesting. There were stacks of books all over the place, and tons of pictures. Some were framed, like the black and white one of a young woman in a white dress and a man in a tuxedo. But others, were drawn. One on the wall next to me was coloured in crayon, it was in amazing detail of Sabrina, Puck, Daphne and the other Grimms.

I walked further with Relda right behind me. I found myself in a living room. On the couch, was a woman and a man that I didn't recognize. Next to them was Daphne. On a chair a few feet away was Sabrina. And a little girl in a red cloak, sat on the floor, colouring a picture similar to the one I was just looking at.

Relda and Aunty Briar walked up behind me. " Henry, Veronica, Red, this is our new friend, Lucienne. Lucienne, this is my son Henry, his wife Veronica, and a friend of ours, Red."

I smiled at Red, and was answered by her smiling back. After shaking hands with Veronica and Henry, I said goodbye to Aunty Briar.

There was slight noises from upstairs and Henry and Veronica got up and left. Relda walked into the kitchen. Making lunch I suppose. That left me in the living room with Red. I sat down next to her and got a closer look at her drawing. She was using pencil crayons this time.

The drawing was almost the exact same as the one hanging on the wall. But this was more vibrant with more colours and lighter strokes.

"Hello." I said to her. She looked up at me, a question in her eyes. "Do you like drawing?" I asked. She nodded. "But it's more fun with another person." She stated softly. My eyebrows furrowed. " Why don't you ask Sabrina or Daphne? I'm sure they'd colour with you."

She shook her head." I have. They just say they're too old to colour." I smiled. " Would you mind if I drew with you? I quite enjoy it." I asked. Her eyes widened. " Really?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

Red handed me a peice of paper and gave me a box of pencils. As we both drew, I talked to her. The more she spoke, the more I realized she's and amazing person. Too bad she's shy, as she tells me. She doesn't seem very shy to me. But, a person has an opinion.

I hardly noticed what I was drawing until Red glanced at my picture and saw shock take over her face. " Wow." She said under her breath. Glancing down at my paper, I saw the scene I was drawing.

It was good. In fact almost realistic. The scene was of a knight, on a white stallion. In front of him, was a mighty dragon, black scales shining and red and orange fire blowing out between it's deadly sharp teeth. In the knights hand, was a gleaming sword. It was pointed upward at the dragon, and true bravery playing out on his face.

I put the pencil down and looked around. In the room, was the entire Grimm family, the same shock as Red's on each of their faces.

" What?" I asked them all. Sabrina shook her head. " That drawing is unbelieveable. I feel like I'm there." She told me. " This is how they all turn out." I stood and went to the door where I dropped my bag. Bringing it into the livingroom, I noticed everyone had recovered and sat down somwhere.

I pulled a sketch book out of my bag and opened it. I sat where everyone could see it, and started flipping through the pages like somone would flip through a scrapbook.

"Normally, I don't use colour. I prefer the beauty of black and white." I said as I flipped through the black and white pages, everyone more detailed than the next. I finally got to a page of a landscape I knew well. I smiled. " This is from when I was in Germany. "

Relda gasped. " I used to live in that house!" She said, pointing at a house on the side of the page. I smiled. " I know. Your sister still lives there. She let me stay with her when I was in Germany. She is very kind. And told me to tell you hello." I looked up from the page directly into the old woman's eyes.

" Hello, Relda Grimm."

**How do you like it? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. A twist in my retarded plot

**Hi guys! Thanks to my readers I appreciate that you take the time to read my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm.**

_Luc's POV_

I continued to go to the Grimm's house regularly. I enjoy staying with them. One particular visit though, was different from the rest.

_Knock Knock Knock!_ I heard through the music in my ears. _Knock Knock Knock! _I pulled the ear phones out of my ears and turned off my I-Pod. I gently touched Red on the shoulder, signaling I was getting up. I stretched as the little girl rose.

She took my hand and together we walked to the door. I opened it and saw a boy, about eighteen. He had dark hair that fell into his green eyes. He wore black and neon green converse, dark-wash jeans and a green t-shirt.

I looked at him. " I'll go get Relda. Please come in." I gestured into the house and he stepped in. He walked into the living room and I walked over to the kitchen. I saw Relda pouring over a big pot that had on odd smell coming off of it.

Red was still at my side and she was trying not to look disgusted. I let go of her hand and pulled her onto my back. She hid her head in my hair, immediatly relaxing.

"Relda, there is a young man in the living room. He is wanting to speak with you." She nodded. " Of course, will you please stir this for a moment, then turn it off. Thank you." I nodded slightly and took her place in front of the stove. I stirred it then turned off the stove. I stepped into the dining room and took a deep breath.

Red climbed off my back and followed me into the living room. Relda looked at me and said, "Oh, Lucienne, I was just about to call you. I would like to introduce you to Peter." She turned to the boy. "Peter, this a family friend, Lucienne. Lucienne, this is Peter-" I cut her off.

"Pan. I know. It's a pleasure. I have always found your story interesting." He reached over to shake my hand but I ignored it and bowed instead. " Quite sorry. I'm one for the old greetings. I believe bowing is better than checking you for daggers, do you agree?" He thought for a minute, then nodded.

"I guess so." He said. Red tugged my sleeve and I went with her to the dining room and continued my sketch. I heard Peter and Relda talking. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, a lot of yelling, an exclaimation of, "Ouch!" and then heavy breathing.

I stepped into the living room, and immediatly covered Red's eyes. I saw a savge looking Puck, being held back by a startled Jake, with Relda holding Peter back. It all looked quite disturbing. Blood was running down the front of Peter's shirt from a cut from his eyebrow to his lip.

Puck had a wild look in his eyes and his shirt was torn on the front. Jake and Relda lost their grips on the boy's at the same time and the only thing that stopped them from killing eachother was me stepping between the two and placing one hand on each of the boys' chest's.

"Stop it! Just cut it out!" I glanced at both of the boy's and saw the hatred in their eyes. Peter tried to get out of my grip and suceeded. I I shoved my body weight against Peter and he fell over. He went to get up but I pointed at him.

" Stay on the ground or so help me God, you will not live to see tomorrow." He stayed down. Looking at the two, I asked them, "What is wrong with you two?" " I hate him!" Puck exclaimed without hesitation. " I hate him!" Peter yelled at the exact same time. This just made the two flying boys glare at eachother.

"That's it! I am calling a truce on you two. If I see you lay a hand on eachother, I will personally assasinate you! Do you understand?" I shouted at them. Their eyes went wide and then they nodded in synch. I took my hand away from Puck and helped Peter up.

"Okay, then." I stepped out of the room and rejoined Red, who scurried into the hall as soon as she saw the two boys. I finished my sketch and showed it to Red. She nodded and took the sketch of her, gently. She got up and ran out of the room. I followed silently with a smile on my face. I found her a moment later, showing Relda the drawing.

She glanced up long enough to tell me, " It's very good, Liebling." Puck looked at the paper, and shrugged. Yay! He thought it was good! Peter looked at it, and fell like a rock. Relda looked up at me, "Liebling if you wouldn't mind,-" Relda started. I called over my shoulder from the doorway, " Already on it!"

I came back with a cloth and a bucket of warm water. I dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on his forehead. I ran my hand down his arm over and over again. Finally he opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, a bit groggy.

" You saw my drawing, and fainted." I replied. Puck was lying on the ground several feet away, laughing.

By the time I finished, Peter had stood up. He stretched lazily, like a cat would. " And what, exactly, did this drawing of yours look like?" He asked. I gently took the black and white sketch from Red's hands, and flashed it in front of his face. He dropped to the ground, out cold... again.

Sabrina and Daphne ran down the stairs, as I knelt to tend to Peter... again.

"Is everyone all right? We heard a thud sound." Sabrina asked. "Oh, we're all right. But Pan didn't have such a great time." Puck said in-between fits of hysterical laughter. I rolled my eyes and dipped the cloth into the warm water.

"Puck, you are very inconsiderate." I said as I wrung out the cloth. I folded the damp rag and placed it once again on Peter's forehead. I grabbed a pillow and lifted Peter's head off the ground as delicately as possible. Placing the pillow on the ground, I shifted my hand on Peter's head and felt a lump.

I avoided the bump and placed his head lightly on the pillow. I stepped back and sat next to Red on the couch. She gently grasped my hand and leaned on my shoulder. I moved so her head was on my lap and she sprawled over the rest of the couch. I stroked her dark brown ringlets lightly.

Soon she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Red is like a little sister to me. Ever since I first met her she's been fond of me. I've gotten close to her, as she has to me. It may seem odd, but I think I feel safer around her than she does around me.

I glanced down at the unconscious boy on the ground. I was getting worried. He must have fallen pretty hard to be unconscious for half an hour. I slipped out from under the almost weightless sleeping Red and sat next to Peter.

Everyone else had gotten bored waiting for Peter to wake up, so they all left. Daphne and Sabrina were up in Sabrina's room, listening to music. Puck was in his room, doing who knows what, Relda, Henry, and Veronica were at the grocery store, and Jake was probably at Aunt Briar's coffee shop.

I reached out and gently shook Peter's arm. It took a moment but he finally opened his eyes. " I passed out again didn't I?" I nodded and laughed a bit. " Yes, you did." He went to sit up, but I pushed him down lightly. He looked at me questionally.

" You have a ginormous lump on your head, and you passed out twice within the same hour. You need to settle down. I picked up Red without difficulty and nodded towards the couch. I walked up the stairs and placed Red on her bed in her bedroom.

I walked across the room and closed the red curtains, blocking out the bright summere sun from the bedroom. I tip-toed to the door and quietly closed it behind me.

When I got back downstairs, I saw Peter on the couch. His legs were laying sidways on the couch and he was sitting upright with the pillow propped up between his back and the couch.

I was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. _Now who could that be?_

**Me:I do not know, Luc, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. **_**(Waves finger at ashamed looking Luc.)(Notices your existance and looks at the strange person in her imagination)**_

**Me:Sorry, I didn't get this chapter up sooner, I was being selfish in my plans on taking over the world. Muahahahahahahaha! Just kidding. I just didn't have much time to finish it.**

**You: It's okay, it's not your fault.**

**Retarded country chic: **_**(Bursts into tears) **_**Now ain't that a beut? **_**(Voice is true to name)**_

**Me: **_**(Frightened look crosses face and leans towards you) **_**Run!**

**(You both grab Luc's hand and run for lives)**


	5. lot's of laughs and a big debate

**Okay, I just finished posting my fourth chapter. read it. And in the title of that chapter, sorry for my language and I do not think my plot is retarded. I hope you guys don't either. Please, go onto my profile and vote on my poll, or I will choose somthing that my little sister wants, and you guys probably don't even want to hear the idea. So vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sister's grimm, only someone like Michael Buckley could come up with such genius.**

_**Luc's POV**_

I shrugged and walked out of the room, I opened the door to see a group of young boys, the oldest probably sixteen.

The smallest stepped foreward and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I am Tootles, these are the other 'Lost Boy's'. I guess you could call them young men. We are looking for Peter. Have you seen him?" Tootles said. I smiled warmly as I shook Tootles's hand.

"Yes, he's inside. Please, come in." I stepped aside and led the group of boys into the living room. "Peter, you have visitors." I said into the room, before opening the door wider and letting everyone inside.

I heard a door open upstairs. I already knew who was coming so I ran up the stairs and blocked the way.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you, the Lost Boys are here." I said. Puck fumed as he turned around and went back into his room. I walked back downstairs and sat in a chair, listening to the seven young men talk. They still all sounded and spoke like they were children, but there was an old air around each of them that made up for their child-like ways.

I had lost focus. I only came back to reality when I heard my name. " Quite sorry, Lucienne, come here please." Peter said. I stood and walked over to him. I stood beside him and looked at everyone. " Lucienne, this is Tootles, Marmaduke, Binky, Curly, Nibs, and Slightly**(tell me in a reveiw if I missed somthing or got a name wrong)**. Boy's, this is the girl who _temporarily _ended my feud with Puck." I shook each of their hands and sat on the arm of the couch, by Peter.

I joined the conversation. We were talking about Nibs's new bow. We were debating whether the original bow or the new high tech ones were better. I reached up and pulled my fiery curls into a ponytail. I got up and walked out of the room, gesturing for the now silent boys to follow. I soon got to my duffel bag.

" Call me crazy, but I was thinking about this last night and I took my bow and bought another one." I reached into the bag and pulled out a wooden bow that looked like it came off the set of 'Narnia'. They looked shocked with it. Then I pulled out a bright orange one that was made out of hard plastics and crap like that.

They followed me outside and I stood one hundred feet away from a tree. a small tree. I took out seven clipboards, seven ballpoint pens and seven lab coats. I gave one of each to the boys.

"You are to judge accuracy, speed and distance on a scale of one to ten on both bows. Whichever has the highest numbers one all three is the better." I told them as they pulled on their lab coats. The stood in a line, looking like ameteurs from 'CSI Crime Scene Investigation'. I pulled out the plastic crappy thing they call high tech and shot at the tree. It promptly tipped it and fell onto the ground.

I putthat away and took out my 'real' bow. I shot it and it not only hit the middle of the tree, but it went through it and hit the tree behind it. We all ran to see the damage. When we all got a good look, I stood tall and said in my Sherlock Holmes voice, " I believe this solves our case, men. It is obvious that this is the weapon that kick's ass." I suceeded in having all seven boys double over in laughter.

We talked for another hour before they all had to go. I nodded, completely understanding. "Where are you guys staying?" I asked. " Briar Rose is letting us crash in her basement." Slightly said. I fell onto the ground and started to laugh until my side hurt and tears were streaming down my face.

They all looked confused. I finally stopped laughing and looked a tall of them. " I live with Briar Rose, she's my Aunt." I explained. They all looked excited. What good friends they are. I went with them over to Aunt Briar's coffee shop. We arrived just as she was getting off her shift.

_**Briar's POV**_

I was pulling on my coat when the Lost Boy's and Peter walked in. They were laughing and shoving eachother just like a regular group of guys. It was on closer examination that I saw a shorter figure, with long red hair and big green eyes. Luc. I can't believe it! She's already best friend's with these boys.

This girl can make friends in a heartbeat, I swear.


	6. Discovery and Surprises

**Hey guys! I am **_**so **_**sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just totally went brain dead for this story. But I woke up at midnight last night, and it was like a bomb exploded in my head giving me an idea! Yay! Who would've thought bombs could give you ideas. Anyways, I feel so bad that this is only a filler chapter, and I just seriously hate myself. I hope you guys can forgive me, and I hope that you all keep reading my story. I'll try to update as soon as possible from now on, and I will not be late unless I have a reasonable excuse. Another sorry for such a HUGE authors note. Oh, wait, almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: MICHAEL BUCKLEY IS AWESOME FOR COMING UP WITH THE SISTERS GRIMM AND NO ONE ELSE COULD POSSIBLY COME UP WITH IT, ONLY US FANFICTIONERS CAN COME UP WITH STORIES BASED ON HIS AWESOME PLOT. THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM. OR PETER PAN. BUT I DEFINETLY OWN LUCIENNE.** **Sorry, caps lock.**

Luc's POV

"Good Morning, boys. How was your sleep?" I asked Peter and the Lost Boys, er, I guess they'd be the lost _teenagers_, but… they aren't lost anymore. I guess, technically they never were lost, because they always knew where they were.

"That's it! You guys are now the Found Teenagers!" The guys looked at me like I was crazy, then Slightly stepped up to me and patted me lightly on the cheek.

"Doesn't have that ring to it like 'The Lost Boys' does. And we still are lost. I mean, look at them." He said pointing at the others. In synch, they all went from looking straight, to a group of idiots at the same time.

Tootles and Curly stared into the distance. The Twins had their tongues hanging out, and Nibs spun around in circles until he fell over. Peter looked at me and rolled his eyes, making me laugh. I pushed Slightly gently into the rest of the Found Teenagers, who had straightened up.

"Now, I can make you guys breakfast, or you can all take this money," I said pulling out fifty dollars, "and go crazy." I said. The guys all stared at the oven. I sighed and held the money up a bit higher and held it between my index finger and thumb.

Nibs rushed forward and grabbed the money out of my hand and, along with all the others, went to the front door. I heard several exclamations of, "Bye, Luc!" and "See ya later!" and one, standing out from all the rest, "Let me hold the money!"

Peter shook his head. I guess he's the smart one. Out of all the things I noticed about the guys' retreat, was that there was a lot of pushing and shoving to get to the door.

"Thanks Lucienne." He said. He waved a bit and then jogged out the door, catching up with the rest of the troublemakers.

I turned to the door and walked out, going to seek out the Godmothers.

A half hour later, I was knocking on their door, gently of course. Last time I knocked on the door, they got mad at me for 'making a ruckus.' What the heck does 'ruckus' mean? Of course, I mean to say that, everyone knows what the word 'ruckus' means, but we don't _really_ know what it means…

I was brought out of my reverie by the door being answered and the bright red outfit running into my view. _Flora._ I thought.

"Come in, come in! Briar told us you were coming." I stepped in and handed Flora the basket that I had in my hands.

"Should I go to see the Grimms?" I asked them. If I bring them blueberry muffins, they tell me what I should do. Fauna spoke up.

"Yes. Red misses you and has drawn you a picture." I nodded.

An hour later, I finally escaped them and headed to the Grimms' house. That walk is so long. I should ask for a ride next time. I walked through the door and was practically tackled by Red. She handed me a picture drawn in blue of a bunny. I placed it into my bag and said thank-you to Red. I was at the table, drawing with Red fifteen minutes later, when Puck came up behind me.

I looked up and for once in his life, he looked serious.

"I need to talk to you." He said flatly.


	7. Ooooohhhhhh what's next?

**Hey guys! I know it's been a couple weeks, I was all caught up with the last few weeks of school and I had NO time to write. But now, to celebrate the end of the school year, I give you….. (Drumroll)…**

**ANOTHER ONE CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Luc's POV**_

Soon, me and Puck were in his room. Puck was standing with his back to me leaning slightly against the door; I was standing a few feet away from him, staring expectantly.

I heard Puck take a deep breath and turn around to face me. His green eyes (if his eyes are a different color, send me a review or PM telling me what color they are, and I'll change It.) opened and I saw so many emotions in them. Hurt. Sadness. Anger. But over all of the emotions, was a hard shield, trying to hide what he was feeling.

"I need to tell you something…" He said uncertainly.

"What is it?" I asked.

He stepped forward, his eyes looking uncertain and afraid. "I have feelings…."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, no duh." I said sarcastically. Puck continued on as if I hadn't spoken.

"Feelings I have never felt before…" Puck said, taking another step.

Then it struck me. I gasped.

_**Sabrina's POV**_

UGGH! I know she's cool and all and we've really bonded, but as soon as Puck pulled her away, Red insisted that I 'colour a picture with her'. How is Luc so good with kids?

Sure, I guess I was okay with Daphne, but we are sisters! Siblings! With Red, I'm hopeless! We've lived in the same house since I was twelve, but still, she's shy, she never stops wearing red, and she goes through crayons like it's the end of the world!

Not to mention I sort of… kind of have a very small, almost NONEXISTENT crush on Puck. It's always been there, I guess it all started the day he kissed however many years ago…..

_**Luc's POV**_

"Please tell me you're not in love with me?" I asked, realization fresh in my mind.

Puck's head snapped up and…

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I know what's going to happen.**

"**Pucks going to…..MMMPHHNMM" *hand covers mouth***

"**SHHHHHH" You'll ruin the ending! At least of their conversation."**

**Stay tuned Folks! Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I am posting one up ASAP!**


	8. Secrets, surprises, and love for all

**So, once again, sorry for such a short chapter. It was unfair, but I couldn't help it. It was all I had for that. It would have been even shorter if I hadn't dipped into Sabrina's POV. This chapter is going to be a bit odd. Sabrina's POV will be in bold and Luc's will be italics. This will be a bit later on in the , I hope you enjoy this chapter called 'Secrets, surprises, and love for all' Known to all as**

**ANOTHER ONE CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**Sabrina's POV**_

Peter walked in the door and came to sit with us.

"What'cha drawing, Red?" He asked, looking at the little girl. Red looked up happily and showed him the drawing.

"Lucienne." Then she put down the paper and continued drawing.

"Speaking of her, Where's Lucienne? The boys are outside and we made plans to go for lunch." Peter said, looking at me.

"She's talking to Puck. But I needed to talk to you anyways." I said. I rose and gestured for him to follow me. Peter looked confused for a second, shrugged, then followed soundlessly.

I walked up the stairs, to my bedroom I opened the door to let Peter in, stepped into the room, and closed the door, leaning my forehead against the closed door.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around to face Peter. I opened my eyes.

Fiddling with my hands, I spoke.

"I have to tell you something…."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

I stepped toward Peter. "I have feelings…"

Peter rolled his eyes. " Well no duh." He said.

I continued like I didn't hear him.

"Feelings I have never felt before."

Peter gasped. "Please tell me you're not in love with me?" He asked.

_Puck jumped back. "No! Why would I love you?" He shouted._

**I jumped back. "No! How could I possibly love you?"**

"_How flattering, I'm unlovable." I mumbled._

"**That's nice, people are surprised at the possibility I could be loved." Peter mumbled.**

"_I didn't mean it like that! It's just that.." Puck said, amending his obvious mistake._

"**It's not like that! Sorry! It's just that…." I said, holding my hands up.**

"_**I'm in love with.."**_

"**Puck!"**

"_Sabrina!"_

**Peter smiled.**

_I felt a smile come onto my face._

_**Luc's POV**_

"The truth is, I don't know the first thing about girls, nonetheless how to get them to** not** hate me and like me! I need **you** to help **me** get Sabrina to love me." Puck said desperately.

My smile widened. "And, what's in it for me?" I asked, stepping closer to him and toying with my hair.

"UUUGGGG! I don't know, what do you want?" Puck said. "I'll do anything! Please, just help me. I **need **Sabrina to like me!" Puck sank to his knees.

"I don't know what I'd do without her." He whispered. I crouched and touched his shoulder.

"It sounds like you really love her." I looked down. Standing I smiled. "Okay. I'll help you."

Puck looked up. "Really?" The look in his eyes was impossible to refuse.

I nodded.

_**Sabrina's POV**_

"I need your help. I don't know what to do. I really like Puck. But I don't know what to do. I know you hate him. But please, you know guys. I don't. Please give me tips to get him to notice me. Please." I said to him. I was desperate.

Peter looked down.

"I don't know. He doesn't deserve happiness. He stole mine. He stole my one chance at happiness hundreds of years ago. When I first met _her_. He doesn't deserve it. He never will."

There was so much hate in his voice, I couldn't see him saying yes. But he continued.

"I might never get a chance like that again." He sounded so sad now. Like he had lost a relative close to him. Or the love of his life.

"Luc would have done it." I said. Peter suddenly looked up.

"Lucienne is perfect. She has nothing wrong with her. _Nothing! _She's kind, and fair, and sweet, and beautiful. And she'll never have a single flaw! _Never!" _Peter looked so angry and defensive and confused all at the same time.

I leaned against the door, trying to get away from the fierce words he had just spoken. Peter was leaning his head on a wall.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He leaned there for a moment in complete silence. Then he spoke. It was barely audible. I could hardly hear him.

"What?"

"I'll do it. I have to go."

Peter walked past me into the hallway.

It's been done. I did it. I got him to help me.

But now, I wonder…..

_What's going on with Peter?_

**Sooo….What did you guys think of this chapter? I tried very hard and I think the whole bold **_italics_** thing worked nicely. By the way the **_**bold italics**_** was both. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going out this weekend so I won't have access to a computer for a few days.**

**Read and Review Tell me what you think!**


	9. Torn away with Jealousy

**Hi hi! Huge thank you to my reviewers: Mitaya! Man I wish that list could have been longer. Please, I shout out to each and every single one of my reviewers, I know that not all my readers review, but you guys all need to know that you guys are Awesome and I appreciate every second you spend reading this. I'm not a professional writer, I don't even want to be one, I'm just so happy that people out there enjoy my short, pathetic, amateur story.**

**Well, keep enjoying my story, because here is my next chapter!**

_**Luc's POV**_

I rubbed my shoulder as I braced my weight against the tree to help me stand. The boys rushed over.

"OMIGOSH! Luc are you okay?" Slightly asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Marmaduke and Binky asked simultaneously.

Suddenly the small crowd of six parted as Peter pushed through them. He stood straight and looked at me.

"That was HUGE! Are you alright?" He asked.

We were standing in the woods by the Grimm's house next to several ashes and dead trees. You see, we had just blown something up, and that something was a beautiful little toy that Nibs had built for us. A bomb.

The bomb's shockwave, unfortunately, blew me all the way to a tree a large distance away, slightly injuring and possibly dislocating my shoulder. I looked at the crowd of boys and their leader and I stood straight.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I shouted. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

Peter shook his head and grabbed my arm. He looked at it, tapped my shoulder and looked at me, and stepped back.

"No, we can't do it again. Your arm is dislocated." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Your point?" I asked dubiously.

"You can't go through another explosion with a dislocated shoulder!" Peter exclaimed.

I sighed. "Fine." I reached up and pushed my shoulder back into place. "AAAHH!" I screamed, the pain of my bones scraping against each other burning through my veins. The pain faded and I looked at Peter.

"Now, let's do it again." I said a smirk on my face.

Suddenly, I heard a noise, then, Puck was next to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in his direction.

"Luc, I need your help. Now." He said.

"Hey, Goodfellow!" He said _Goodfellow _ like it was the worst of all bad words. "Me and the Boys were hanging out with her!" Peter exclaimed with a rude glare toward Puck.

"Peter, it's fine. I made a promise to Puck that we could…" With a quick glance at Puck, I found a nice word to put in there. "Talk, whenever he needs to. Now, I would understand that he wants to speak with me." I said to Peter.

"Let's go Puck." I said, offering my hand. He grabbed my hand and took off into the air with me, heading in the obvious direction of the Grimm's home.

"Bye, Boys!" I shouted down to my other friends.

_**Peter's POV**_

How could he do that! Just take off with Lucienne in a matter of seconds. They've been _talking _a whole lot more lately. What makes him so much more interesting to talk to over me? Why won't she talk to me that often? Not that I'm jealous! Why would I be jealous of Goodfellow? That would be stupid.

Suddenly the sound of quick footsteps brought me out of my thoughts, as I saw Sabrina run into the meadow the boys and I were standing in.

Sabrina stopped and her breath came out in fast huffs.

"I need to talk to you. Now." She said to me.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and lifted off into the air.

"See ya, Boys!" I shouted as I took off toward the Grimm's house.

We reached the house, and for the next hour, I listened to Sabrina go on and on about her problems with the one person I hate over all else. Puck Goodfellow.

**So, how'd you like it? I think I did okay for a set up chapter. Don't worry, Puckabrina is coming soon to a computer near you. Promise. And when I make a promise, I keep that promise.**

**Now, speaking of promises, I hereby promise to not continue this story until I get fifteen reviews, or four great reviews.**

**You see, for the last little while, I've been updating really quickly. And for the last, like, four chapters I've updated I've gotten ONE review. So thanks again Mitaya! The reason I asked for reviews is I feel really bad about this story, and I've really pressured myself to keep updating this story for your guys' sake. And I feel like no one reading it, even if I look at my story traffic. It seems to work for other authors. So, if you write a really good review right NOW, then you just might be the one who gets me to keep writing.**

**Think of it this way. If you take the hard way out, I'll feel good about this story and keep writing because I got five great reviews. **

**If you take the easy way out and write a two second review saying 'keep going!' or 'great job!', then I might feel less encouraged by this story and discontinue it. And if anyone reads this story, and like it, then no one would want this story discontinued.**

**Please. Take a minute or two to write a review, or to make me feel even better, take five minutes and write me a Private Message.**

**Please. I try hard for you guys, try hard for me. Bless you if you read this AN to the end. Bless you and please R&R.**


	10. Boredom The sleepover intro

**Sorry guys! I was soo busy. (I went on vacation) I had no time to update, but now I'm back and I am writing this! So, I have to tell you guys, this is basically 'The Sleepover' it will feature four different chapters. But first, I need to set it up in this chapter.**

**1: (next one one) about what the girls do at the sleepover**

**2: What the guys do at the sleepover**

**3: Features the surprise finale and Puckabrina!**

**So, enjoy!**

_Luc's POV_

So, Peter, the boys and I were all at the Grimm's, more bored than anything in the world. "Soo, what should we do?" I heard Peter ask emotionless.

"Play twister again?" Sabrina suggested in the same tone. I walked into the room and sprawled myself on the nearest armchair.

"No, that's boring." Puck replied, sounding almost dead.

"Watch a movie?" Tootles asked.

"What movie?" Nibs asked.

"Any movie." Slightly said.

"We watched them all." Curly said, twisting one of his hairs around his finger.

"Have the dumbest most stereotypical sleepover ever?" I suggested.

Sabrina sat straight up. "What did you just say?" She asked excitement clear in her voice and on her face.

I straightened a little, catching her drift. "Have the dumbest most stereotypical sleepover ever?"

"Exactly!" Daphne stood up.

"Yeah!" She said. Red tilted her head, smiling.

Sabrina stood up. "Alright. All in favor say Aye. Aye." She said.

"Aye." Red and Daphne said.

"Aye." Puck, Nibs, Slightly and Tootles said.

"Aye." Peter and I said.

"Aye." The twins said.

"Argh." Curly said.

"Argh? You're supposed to say 'Aye'." Sabrina said.

"You say 'Aye' I say 'Argh', you got a problem with that?" Curly shot back.

Sabrina shook her head.

_One hour later_

Peter, the boys and I had come back from Aunt Briars house with our bags. I turned to them.

"Alright. The girls and I will be having our own Party in Sabrina's room. That means you guys have to go with Puck into his room. For the whole night. I want you guys to behave and be nice to Puck. Especially you Peter."

"What about Puck?" Nibs asked.

"Sabrina is talking to him. Slightly, can I trust you to come get me if chaos ensues?" Slightly lifted his hand to his forehead in a salute. "I'll take that as a yes. Peter, remember the promise you made me when you first tried to kill Puck with me around?"

"He tried to kill me!"

"Whatever. Do you want _me_ to kill you?" Peter shook his head. "Exactly. Have a nice time, you guys."

With that, I turned around and went into Sabrina's room. Let the fun begin.

**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is… The real plot to this story is coming. I'm going to start the next chapter now. **

**I need you guys to know. I honestly need help. I have no idea what guys would do at a sleepover party. So, if any boys read my story, what is a funny thing that you would at a sleepover? Girls, what do you think would be a funny thing for the boys to do at their sleepover?**

**Review or PM me what you think. Until next time,**

**Poseidonsprincess.**


	11. truth or dare the sleepover part one

**Okay, so I really don't have anything to say…..**

**I give you… THE SLEEPOVER!**

_Luc's POV_

I put my bag on the ground and looked at the three girls sitting on Sabrina's bed.

"LUC! WE'RE GIVING EACHOTHER MAKEOVER'S!" Daphne shrieked as she dashed over and pulled me onto the bed. Immediately, there was a guacamole mask on my face and someone was painting my nails in a French manicure.

Five minutes later, the mask was off my face. Thank god, that was beginning to feel weird…

My nails were finished and we were sitting there, talking, listening to one of my CD's.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Daphne asked.

"Nominees?" Sabrina asked.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, to find out what they're doing, one of us needs to sneak in there." Sabrina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I nominate Lucienne." Red said.

"Who thinks Lucienne should go in?" Daphne said.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said.

Ten minutes later, I was changed and looking like a true spy. I was wearing black leggings with a black tank top under a black turtle neck sweater with knee high stiletto boots. I had a watch that had a motion sensor and a cord with a speaker for recording, and a small video camera. **(AN Luc went through a faze where she wanted to be a spy. She ordered all the gear online.) **I tied my hair up and looked at the girls in the hallway.

"Let's rock." I said, walking into the room. I turned the speaker cord on and walked into the woods of the room. Safest way, indirect. Staying in the shadows, I continued to silently walk through the 'forest' until I heard a noise.

"No, we have to do this." *pencil scratching*

"Yeah, that's a good idea. What do you guys think?"

"I think it will work great."

"The girls will never see it coming."

"Best prank ever!"

God bless recordings. I snapped the video camera shut. This is where it all went wrong. As I was stepping away from view of the trampoline, I tripped on a tree root. I fell over and landed on the colorful leaves on the floor. The crunching sound they made seemed to echo through the whole room.

"What was that?" Peter said, turning in my direction. I quickly crawled behind a bush and tried to stay as silent as possible. "You guys keep working on this, I'll be right back."

Soon, I heard footsteps along the crunching leaves. I held my breath. Staring at the feet in front of me, I remembered something. When I fell, I dropped the video camera. I frantically searched the ground for it, when I heard that I was too late. It had already been found.

"What's this?" Suddenly, I sprung out of the bush and tackled Peter to the ground, putting my hand over his mouth.

"You didn't see anything, or something very bad will happen to you, and your little friends. Got it?" I was about an inch away from his face. He nodded. I slid off of Peter and took my hand off his mouth. I picked up my camera and gripped it tightly.

"You will go over to the trampoline, and you will say it was just your imagination. I was never here. You never saw me, and we will continue our lives in peace." Then I ran.

I made it back into Sabrina's room and realized that while Peter had come after me, the camera was on, so it was all caught on tape. I won't show them that part.

I took off my spy gear and sat on the floor with the other girls.

"Now we're going to play truth or dare. Just a quick game." Sabrina said. "I'll go first. Daphne, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the first person you ever kissed? Family doesn't count."

Daphne's eyes widened.

"Who was it, Daphne?' Red asked, ever so innocent.

"Wendell!" She exclaimed.

"What! Why!" I asked.

"It was at his fourteenth birthday party! It was on the dance floor, I was caught in the moment!" Daphne said.

"Calm down, Daphne. We won't tell anyone. It's your turn." Sabrina said.

"Okay, Red, truth or dare?" Daphne asked.

"Truth."

"Why do you like red so much?"

"Well… When I was just turning seven, I got a cut on my hand, it was bleeding and as I looked at it I realized that blood is a universal thing. It means life and death, harmony and war. It means Everything. "

We all stared at her.

"And it's pretty."

"That makes sense!" Daphne yelled in relief.

"Sabrina, truth or dare?" Red asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like Puck?" I hate to admit it, but I actually leaned forward a bit.

"I meant Dare." Sabrina quickly corrected.

"I dare you to answer the question."

"Fine. Yes, yes I do like Puck." I smiled. That makes my job a tad bit easier.

"LUC! LUC!"

"What?" I asked Sabrina.

"I said 'Truth or dare'."

"Oh, well, since I'm sick of all you Pansies, I'm gonna choose Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to-

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You will all have to wait for the next chapter to find out what Sabrina Dares Lucienne…. Just a question, I want you, my readers, to give me your opinion on what couples should be in my story. Just so I know what to do. The real plot is coming soon, and I can't wait for your reactions.**

**Guys what do you do at sleepovers? What should Peter, Puck, and the not-so-lost Teenagers do at their sleepover? Who should get together with who in my story? All questions I want YOU GUYS to answer. Review your answer, I want at least six reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Good luck and happy reading. **


	12. The plan, The sleepover part two

**Hi Guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated. It kind of wasn't fair to you and I apologize for that. So, I wasn't updating because I wasn't getting any reviews, only two from some very faithful readers of mine, so thanks to Jenn222 and yorkie999777000! Invisible Cookies for the both of you. **

**Oh, and last chapter when I said you'd figure out what Sabrina dared Luc, I lied. You have to wait until the next chapter.**

**So thank your wonderful writer, being me, for doing some research and bringing you….**

**The Plan: Sleepover part two**

_Third Person_

Peter walked into the enchanted room that belonged to the one person he hated most in the world, especially now, because he'd stolen Lucienne from him. Er, from him and the boy's. They used to be cool? He was about to leave but Puck came into view, with the rest of the lost boys, due to the fact that they had run into the room.

"There you are, Pan. We were wondering when you would come." Puck said. Peter was about to shoot a rude comment at him, but remembering Lucienne's threat, he decided not to.

"Let's just get this over with." Peter responded, mumbling angrily. He couldn't believe the girl's would make them do that. **This. **It's not like he _asked_ to do this. And after all he did for them. Sure, he agreed to it, but only because everyone else was. Dang peer pressure.

Puck and the rest of the boys began to walk down the path towards the trampoline. Peter followed, waiting for the night to end, even though it had just begun. They all sat down on the trampoline as Puck picked up some papers and was about to put them on the ground.

"Wait!" Peter said. "What is that?" He asked. Puck shrugged.

"Just prank blueprints." Puck looked angrily at the blueprints. "They're horrible anyways." Curly grinned.

"Who cares! Let's look at them!" Curly exclaimed enthusiastically. Puck put them on the trampoline in the middle of their circle and they all looked at the blue prints.

"Mm Hmmmm." The boys said.

"This needs some serious improvements." Peter said, lightening up to the situation now that there was a subject he excelled in. Pranking, obviously.

A half an hour later, they were all working laboriously over the blue prints.

"No, we have to do this." Tootles said, writing something down on the page. Peter looked at it.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. What do you guys think?" Peter asked, looking up at the rest of them.

"I think it'll work great." Puck said approvingly.

"Best prank ever!" The twins said, equally excited.

Peter then heard a sound coming from the woods behind him. He turned around and slowly climbed off the trampoline.

"What was that?" He said. Peter made a quick decision and turned to the guys. "You guys keeps working on this, I'll be right back." And then he took off running into the woods. He slowed down and began to walk quietly, listening for the sound.

Peter looked down and saw suddenly what looked like a video camera on the ground.

"What's this?" Peter asked himself. Before he could get a closer look, he was pushed off his feet onto his back by an unknown force. Looking up at the weight on his chest, he saw none other than Lucienne, laying there on top of him. She knocked him down. Her hand was over his mouth before he could say anything.

"You didn't see anything, or something very bad will happen to you, and your little friends. Got it?" She said, an inch away from Peter's face. Peter nodded.

Lucienne slid off of Peter and grabbed the video camera. "You will go over to the trampoline, and you will say it was just your imagination. I was never here. You never saw me, and we will continue our lives in peace." Then she ran off.

Peter got up as if in a trance and walked off to the trampoline. He slid into his spot which had gone cold in the time he was gone.

"What happened?" Tootles asked.

"Nothing. It was just my imagination." Peter said, trying to sound honest.

Apparently his attempt worked and Puck and the not-so-lost-teenagers, as Lucienne put it, brushed off his white lie.

Only minutes later, did the guys get together and get all the supplies they needed to pull what was definitely the greatest prank ever.

**I am so sorry this took so long to get up, I was dying. Who knew it would be so hard to get a single chapter up? Well, R&R, and I'll try to get the sleepover part three up ASAP. **


	13. Several Surprises: The Sleepover Finale

**I am SO sorry about the last chapter that I decided to post two chapters in the same day. So, I give you, **

**Several Surprises, The sleepover Finale.**

_**Luc's POV**_

I awoke with the sun shining onto my face and an odd stiffness in my back. Sitting up, I processed where I was, in Sabrina's room, on the floor, wrapped up in a pile of blankets. Warmth flooded through my body and I unwrapped myself.

"Well, it took you long enough!" Daphne said, as I stretched my back, hearing a satisfactory crack. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, ignoring Daphne's sarcasm. I opened the door, Sabrina right behind me. The door hit the wall and a pile of sticky glop landed on my head. I let out a shriek of surprise. Sabrina burst out laughing.

"Finally! Justice has been served and someone other than ME has been pranked!" Sabrina proudly strutted out of the room ahead of us.

_**Sabrina's POV**_

I strutted out of the room with a smile on my face up until the point where I tripped on an invisible cord on the floor in front of my door. A trip line? That's it? I fell forwards and grabbed the metal railing to support myself, but jumped backwards when a scorching heat burned my hands.

I walked backwards until I hit one of the twins, Marmaduke, and was pushed forwards between all of the lost boys until I fell against a door and Peter stood in front of me, blocking any way I could exit.

"Happy thoughts, Sabrina." He said, throwing white dust onto me, I realized it was pixie dust. But how could I think happy thoughts right now? The dusk sunk into my skin, and the door behind me opened inwards and Puck wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into the air and flying over the stairs until we were positioned over a giant bin of glop.

"Puck, don't you dare drop me!" I shouted.

"I don't know, it's rather difficult to keep two people in the air." He said in a reasoning voice from behind me that was really scaring me.

"Puck!" I shouted.

"You don't need to shout." Puck said, and then he dropped me. I was only inches from hitting the glop when Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me back up into the air.

"But, I could make an agreement, if you would accept." I took a deep breath, scared of what Puck's 'agreement' would be.

"What's your agreement, Puck?" I asked quietly, trying to keep the quivering out of my voice.

"Due to a certain liking I have towards you, and, of course Peter's idea," I glanced quickly to the top of the stairs and saw Peter, grinning, the lost boy's behind him, hanging on Puck's every word, and the girls, Red and Daphne confused, and Lucienne expectant. "I have two options to give you." Puck cleared his throat and announced to everyone,

"I drop you in that vat of goo," He pulled me closer towards him, tightened his grip on my stomach and whispered in my ear, "Or you agree to go on a date with me."

I felt my eyes widen at his suggestions, and I decided which would be worse, being thrown into a giant bucket of glop, or going on a date with a guy who asked me out while holding me over said giant bucket.

Each second I thought, Puck's grip on my stomach loosened, until I was slipping ever so slightly from his grasp.

"What is in the glop, Puck?" I whispered the question.

"Let's just say," Puck replied in my ear, laughing only slightly. "That if I were to drop you, you'd be cleaning goo from behind your ears for a month."

I thought as quickly as I could, the thoughts only just touching my mind, then bolting away. I was hurrying to make my decision. I felt myself slip from Puck's grasp and I shouted, "Puck, wait!"

He grabbed my hand and held me suspended below him. "What's it going to be?"

"Saturday, at 7." I said.

"Promise you won't ditch? You'll go out with me no matter what?" Puck said.

"Promise." I said. I was pulled up, face to face with Puck. Our breath mingled, but I was too relieved to care all that much. I heard Daphne squeal in her really annoying way, but I hardly heard it.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Puck said.

_**Luc's POV**_

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Puck said. Then he dropped Sabrina into the glop with a splash.

"Puck!" She shrieked, coming up to the surface.

"Oh, yeah, Sabrina? I lied, it should come out in one wash." Puck said, landing on the ground. Sabrina climbed out of the vat and started to chase Puck, but I slid down the railing and grabbed her shoulders.

"It's not worth it. C'mon, let's go get cleaned up." I pointed at the dried glop in my hair, leaving my fine curls in straight clumps.

We headed upstairs and Sabrina got into the shower while I tried to brush as much of the glop out of my hair as possible. I used a wet facecloth to get it off my face and I bent backwards over the sink to get the rest of it out of my hair.

Sabrina climbed out of the shower wrapped in a towel as I was getting the rest of the sticky glop out of my ear using a wet Q-tip.

"You know Luc, you still have to do that dare we talked about last night." Sabrina reminded me in her bedroom. She was sitting at her mirror, brushing through her hair, and I was sitting on the ground, trying to find my socks.

"C'mon, do I have to?" I asked, pulling the rainbow striped sock on over my knee. I pulled my black shoes on and stood, fixing the shorts I was wearing, which went to my mid thighs. I wore a white shirt that complimented my pale skin and brought out the 'fire' in my fiery red hair. I pulled on my nerd glasses and posed for Sabrina, she nodded, looking my outfit over.

"Yes, yes you do." Sabrina said, putting her brush down.

I crossed my arms and stamped my foot. "But I don't want to kiss Peter!" I said like a six year old having a tantrum.

"But you have to. C'mon, just really quickly, just, peck him." Sabrina said, ushering me out of the room and leading me down the stairs.

We found everyone, as in the not-so-lost-teenagers, Puck, Red, Daphne, and Peter, in the living room, sitting down and talking. Puck saw my outfit and snorted.

"You look like a nerd." He said.

"Thank you," I said, bringing everyone to laugh. I bowed in all directions and sat down.

Sabrina sat next to me, I sat in silence, and then Sabrina nudged me hard in the side.

"OW!" I exclaimed, bringing everyone to look at me. I cleared my throat. "Boys, you know how we did these sleepover things? Yeah, well, the girls and I played a game of truth or dare, in which I was the only one to choose dare."

Daphne and Red leaned forward, giggling. I suppose they realized where I was going with this. The boys leaned forward, curious as to what I would say.

"Well, Sabrina, being the evil and devious person she is inside," Sabrina grinned wide, "she dared me to do something that involves one of you." I pointed at them all.

"Which one of us?" Curly asked, so completely clueless.

"Peter."

"Well, what do I need to do?" Peter asked.

"Just close your eyes and DON'T MOVE." Peter did so and I got up, walked over to him, swallowed and heard a _thump _as Daphne fell off the couch from leaning forward in excitement. I ignored it, leaned forwards, and quickly kissed Peter.

I pulled back and sat down next to him, acting casual.

"You, just…..just...k-k-k-kissed… kissed ME!" Peter stuttered.

I shook my head and looked confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter's mouth hung open. He stood up and looked at everyone else.

"You-you guys saw that, right?" Peter asked the others. They all followed my lead and shrugged or shook their heads. I stood up too and put my hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay, Peter?" I asked.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" He shouted. "YOU K-K-K-KISSED ME!" I shrugged and sat back down. Peter looked around, sighed and plopped down next to me, giving up.

Puck chuckled and Sabrina, next to him giggled. I gave them a cautionary look and the two of them shut up. Suddenly, Jake, Aunt Briar, Relda, and Tobias walked in.

Relda looked at us gravely.

"Kids, I hate to ruin your fun, but I have some horrible news."

We all looked at her.

"The Scarlet Hand is back."

**OOOHHH! Okay, I'm sorry, but this is the most commonly used plot, but trust me, this one will be different, cause I'm just a different type of person. So, R&R and tell me what you think will happen.**


End file.
